Titanic, el barco de los sueños
by Rin-chan-K
Summary: Una mano ganadora en pocker les asegura el destino... Una muchacha con un vacío en el corazón, y una rebelde con ganas de enamorarse... Todos se juntan en el barco de los sueños... el Titanic... 3º cap up...
1. Default Chapter

Rin-chan-k: Hola! Aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic… no está nada mal en verdad XD en este fic tendré el placer de no ser la única escritora sino que también me acompaña: Kaoru-chanI

Kaoru-chanI: konnichiwa! Bno yo soy la q va a ayudar a Rin-chan-k... bno espero q les guste...)

Rin-chan-K: bueno... dejando todo eso el fic... y a todo esto… inventaré muchas partes )

Titanic

Cap I: El destino me llevó a ti

* * *

Cerca de una tienda muy conocida, estaba el barco de los sueños, el Titanic. Cerca de ahí, habían dos jóvenes, pasajeros, enamorados (tal vez...), millonarios, que iban a subir a ese lujoso barco. En la tienda: habían unos chicos jugando poker.

...: - tonto! Como pudiste apostar todo lo que tenemos!

...: se acerca a él – si nos tienes nada, no tienes nada que perder.

...: - carta – se le da una carta...

...: - momento de la verdad, pero no sé como mi compañero pudo apostar los boletos del Titanic...

M: - nada...

J: - nada...

S: - par

I: - muy bien Miroku, lo lamento mucho

M: - como que lo lamentas! Como se te ocurre, tu me dijiste que...

I: - Miroku, lo siento mucho... no podrás ver a tu madre en mucho, mucho tiempo, FULL HOUSE! – dice tirando las cartas a la mesa y parándose, contento por ser tan pillo…

S: lo toma por la chaqueta y lo levanta mostrándole su puño – maldito! – en eso levanta más su puño, e Inuyasha cierra los ojos esperando el golpe... pero los abre y ve como Sesshoumaru golpea a su compañero... Jaken.

M: - me voy para América!

V: - no lo creo amigo – Inuyasha y Miroku lo miran asustado – el Titanic parte para allá en 5 minutos – dice apuntando un reloj

Inuyasha y Miroku, salen a la velocidad de la luz tomando todo lo que ganaron en las apuestas de pocker y corren por entre la multitud, para poder llegar hasta un caballero, mientras sacaban las escaleras para entrar al barco de los sueños.

S: - disculpe, han sido revisados?

I: - pues claro! Somos americanos, ambos…

M: no dice nada, pero asiente, para que no descubran que no es americano

S: - está bien pasen – dijo no muy convencido

Ellos entraron agitados, para que nadie los revisara, ya que en verdad, no querían que supieran que ellos primero que nada, uno no era americano y ambos eran de "clase baja", pero no como los que iban en el barco… sino de clase muy baja en todos aspectos. Mientras Miroku iba mirando a todas las jovencitas de todas las clases que había, Inuyasha ya iba a la borda, donde se acumulaba la multitud, para despedirse. Él y Miroku se colaron al lado de una señora no muy joven, de pelos azabaches… parecía que ya tenía dos hijas… por que detrás de ella habían dos bellas jovencitas riéndose. Inuyasha miró de reojo a esas jovencitas mientras se colaba junto a Miroku, pero no les puso mucha atención. Por lo que ya en cubierta al lado de todos y viendo como todos se despedían, el comenzó a agitar las manos despidiéndose.

M: - Adiós… - dijo desconcertado por la actitud de su amigo

I: - adiós! – Gritaba a la gente – los extrañaré!

M: se acerco a su oído y le dijo - conoces a alguien? – le preguntó dudoso…

I: - claro que no, esa es la gracia! adiós! Jamás los olvidaré!

M:- adiós! Adiós! Sayounara!

Inuyasha por casualidad volvió a mirar a la joven de cabello azabache, y esta a su vez lo miró… ambos cruzaron miradas confundidos, pero la chica un poco ruborizada, comenzó a mirar uno a uno de los pasajeros que se estaban despidiendo y solo se le esbozó una sonrisa cínica, al igual que a su hermana y dijeron al unísono

… y…: - que ridículo!

Claro que para entonces ambas se habían echado a reír…

Luego de la gran "despedida" que tuvieron estos, fueron junto a todos los tripulantes de 3º clase a buscar sus habitaciones… Mientras en los de primera todo se les acomodaba, mientras ellos descansaban tal vez viendo el mar.

I: - 603… 603… 603… - recorría puerta por puerta, mientras Miroku seguía mirando a más jovencitas ¬¬… - ¡aquí! - Y con eso entró a su respectiva pieza. No era muy bella pero estaba en condiciones para vivir. Al entrar, vieron a dos hombres, Inuyasha extrañamente se acercó a cada uno de ellos, agitando manos y diciendo:

I: - mucho gusto, soy Inuyasha.

X 1: - Y Sesshoumaru?

X 2: - Y Jaken?

I: apostaron sus boletos, perdieron, y por eso no están aquí ¬.¬ -dijo feliz, pero fastidiado...

Luego Inuyasha y Miroku se retiraron de ahí ,y fueron a la cubierta del barco, para ver en donde estaban. Ninguno de ellos veía nada en el horizonte excepto mar. Al atardecer, Inuyasha veía como el sol lentamente desaparecía en el ocaso, aún se sentía vacío. Creía que venir al Titanic le llenaría ese espacio vacío que sentía dentro. Pero no... No había funcionado.

Ya en la tarde Inuyasha, había ido a la cubierta de la 3º clase. Estaba sentado enana banca dibujando a un hombre, que le mostraba a su hija las maravillas que había en el mar. Gran artista

M: - hey! Señor artista… - dijo bromeando… mira eso

Miroku apuntaba a una señora que veía con sus perros de raza.

I: - Claro pues Miroku… vienen a dejar aquí los deshechos de los perros

M: echándose a reír – no se nos olvide de que clase… - pero dejó de hablar cuando vio a una chica de hermosos ojos cafés, de largos cabellos castaños claros, y una tanto de en sus mejillas y ojos. Miroku la veía como si fuera un ángel estaba muy emocionado…

M: - "ella es" – se dijo para sus adentros

I: - Vamos Mirok… - pero tampoco pudo concluir ya que él también comenzó a fijar la vista en una chica.

Pero para Inuyasha, ella no era como cualquier muchacha, tenía un aire sereno, cabellos azabaches, unos ojos color chocolate hermosos y un cuerpo esbelto al igual que la joven, que al parecer era su hermana. Miroku dejó de mirar a la chica que estaba a mirando, ya que se había ido… Miroku se disponía a pararse para ir a seducirla, pero al momento de decirle Inuyasha lo que tenía pensado hacer, lo vio mirando a aquella chica de aire sereno y a la vez melancólico.

M: – vamos amigo… te saldrán ángeles por el trasero antes de que puedas acercarte a ese bombón – le dijo mientras volvía su mirada a la chica que su mejor amiga, compañero o compadre miraba… y se relamía los labios pervertidamente – pero bueno amigo, ella no es de mi tipo yo me voy a buscar a mi chica – en eso le guiñó el ojo, y se fue tras aquella señorita que había visto.

I: keh! Se nota que él nunca cambiará – en eso siguió mirando a la chica que miraba a lo largo el mar

Pero cual fue su decepción cuando llegó un chico de un aspecto que a Inuyasha no le gustó para nada llegó, y tratando de que la chica lo siquiera, la incitó a irse de ahí, dejando a aquel chico frustrado y abandonado… en lo que se disponía a retirarse.

Cuando ya se hizo de noche, en la cubierta del barco, en donde estaba la clase baja, casi en lo "cola" del barco; se recostó en una de las bancas, mientras miraba las estrellas y fumaba un cigarrillo.

(Pensamientos pasivos de Kagome) _Cuando llegué al Titanic, creí que un vacío que siento dentro de mí se llenaría, pero ¿Por qué no se había ocupado ese espacio?... me sentía como en un precipicio. Estaba al borde, ya caía, y nadie había quién me detuviera o quién siquiera notara que moriría. Para entonces vivía en un mundo de fiestas elegantes y humo de cigarrillos. No lo soportaba más. Mi hermana Sango estaba casi igual a mí, en este estado, deplorable y trágico, pero ¿Por qué ella si podía mostrar esa sonrisa aún? Es verdad que estoy comprometida… pero ¿que siento en verdad por Kouga? No lo soportaba más, ya sé que hacer, si a nadie le importaba que yo me retirara, ni que muriera, no me quedaba otra opción. Había algo dentro de mí que me dejaba y me incitaba a suicidarme._

Kagome estaba comiendo, en una de las cenas elegantes que habían todos los días, y arrogante comenzó a fumar.

M: - Kagome… sabes que no me gusta eso – dijo simulando importancia por el cigarrillo que ella había comenzado a fumarse

K: - ella sabe – dijo en tono chistoso y tratando de simpatizar – vamos… - diciendo esto le sacó el cigarrillo a Kagome y le aplastó en un cenicero.

Kouga era el prometido de Kagome. Era un joven apuesto, creído, millonario, él era perseguido por todas las mujeres posibles, y no amaba más que al dinero. Era de piel morena, y tenía su cabello largo, amarrado elegantemente en una coleta.

Kagome ya se sentía explotar, por lo que corrió hacía la cola del barco, al fondo pasó empujando a quién se le ponía, ya no le importaba. Ya que sabía que en unos minutos más estaría congelándose en el mar, luego de haberse tirado por el barco. Para llegar a donde se quería lanzar debía pasar por la cubierta de la clase baja.

Inuyasha aún estaba fumando un cigarrillo, era ya su 2º… Seguía mirando las estrellas como buscando algún signo. Pero ¿quién iba a esperar que una muchacha de cabellos largos y azabaches, de vestido rojo, con una malla negra del vestido, y tacones pasaría por una parte como esa? De 3º clase? Si se notaba en sus vestiduras que ella era de 1º?

Él curiosos por lo que la chica hacía o estaba por hacer, la siguió lentamente. Ella corría, dejaba en rastro salino en el ambiente. Estaba llorando, pensó Inuyasha… pero¿Qué no los millonarios de 1º clase no tenían todo lo que querían? Tal vez ella quería hacer algo que Inuyasha sabía que sería malo. De repente la chica paró de freno, según Inuyasha, lo había hecho para no salir resbalando... con los tacos que tenía era muy probable, ya que se había agarrado de un palo de metal que estaba en la mitas de la cubierta de la proa. Después de eso la chica miró para todos lados, en lo que él se escondía, para no ser descubierto. Luego aquella chica serena comenzó a acercarse al final del barco se afirmó en las barras que habían ahí... y las comenzó a escalar, de a poco para luego comenzar a bajar de nuevo, pero esta vez del otro lado... en el lado en el que solo se veía mar. Comenzó a bajar hasta quedar en el último antes de caer al vacío. Quedo mirando el barco unos minutos, antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a mirar hacia abajo. Hasta entonces ya había comenzado a estirar el pie como para dar un paso pero entonces...

I: - no lo haga... por favor – dijo los más cortésmente que le podría haber salido

K: - no trate de detenerme – dijo si n mirar hacia atrás

I: luego de un largo silencio viéndola, de arriba para abajo, viendo sus "curvas" – no, no lo hará

K: quién se cree? Ni siquiera me conoce y ya anda calumniando contra mí... ya verá como me tiraré – dijo en un tono altivo y pidiendo respeto a aquel desconocido

I: - solo le digo, que si lo en verdad lo quisiera hacer... – se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos – ya lo habría hecho

K: no dice nada y mira para atrás para ver a aquel "desconocido", y se queda sorprendida por su estado físico alto, musculoso, con unos hermosos ojos ambarinos, y el cabello largo y plateado. – eh... bueno yo, me puedo tomar el tiempo que quiera no?

I: sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo, y mostrando como si lo fuera a tirar, para poder acercarse más a aquella chica, así que se acerco tiró el cigarrillo y se quedó ahí - creo que si te lanzaras no sería muy buena idea, ya que el agua esta muy fría…

K: lo mira asustado – que tan fría? – dice empezando ya a dudar de tirarse

I: la mira ingenuo – casi congelándose… además… si UD se tirara tendría que ir a tirarme junto a usted para ir a buscarla

K: - no puede – dijo tratando de que no lo hiciera

I: - lo siento, pero ya estoy muy involucrado conoces Cheepway?

K: - que?

I: - Cheepway es uno de los lugares más fríos de todo el mundo… yo vivía cerca de ahí… - hubo un largo silencio – yo siempre iba a unas cascadas que habían por ahí, e iba a pescar con mi padre… pescar es…

K: ya empezando a alterarse – ya sé lo que es pescar!

I: - lo siento – dijo moviendo las manos para arriba en signo de un "perdón" – es que creí que tu no eras un chica "puertas – afuera"… bueno, lo cosa es que iba todos los inviernos a pescar con él, y un día resbalé y caí en agua congelada… casi como esa, y es como si te enterraran 1000 cuchillos por todo el cuerpo

K: lo queda mirando con una cara de --- O.o

I: viendo que ya tenía la atención de aquella chica - uno no puede sentir, no puede respirar, no puedes hablar, no puedes pensar… bueno en nada más que en el dolor – tragó saliva como dándose impulso – por lo que lo más cordialmente posible le pido que no lo haga por favor.

K: da media vuelta quedando cara a cara con aquel extraño, él la tomó de las manos para que por casualidades de la vida no cayera, o solo para hacerla sentir que estaba protegida

I: - aún no nos presentamos cordialmente, soy Inuyasha Yashiteru - dijo sonriéndole

K: - yo soy Kagome Higurashi Sakino – dijo feliz de que a alguien si le importara parte de ella… pero no estaba aún del todo feliz

I: - creo que me lo tendrás que escribir en un papel – dijo tratando de animarla, ya que él había visto en el estado tan deplorable en el que estaba

K: rió, ya que en verdad eso le había hecho gracia… ya que desde hace más de dos semanas que llevaba no pudiendo sonreír

I: - muy bien ahora con cuidado comienza a subir

En eso Kagome apoya su pie en el "escalón" para poder subir de nuevo a la borda, pero su vestido estaba lleno de mallas de diferentes tipos por lo que descuidadamente tropezó y quedó colgando de la mano de Inuyasha. Inuyasha estaba desesperado, sino hacía algo ahora podría dejar la vida de aquella chica en las penumbras por su culpa.

K: Ayuda! Por favor! – gritaba desesperada… ya que no sabía lo que se sentía estar en esa situación y solo fue el estimulo que pudo sacar de dentro de ella.

Lejos de ahí, unos marineros escucharon los gritos de ayuda desesperados de aquella chica y fueron en seguida a su ayuda pero aún sabiendo que tardarían ya que ellos estaban más o menos en la mitad de la popa y la proa…

Inuyasha aún trataba de seguir jalando a Kagome para arriba, para que no cayera perdidamente en esas aguas a punto de congelarse… ya que de pensar en lo que pasaría si aquella chica cayera al mar por su culpa.

K: – ayuda! – seguía gritando

I: - Kagome! Kagome! – Gritaba esperando a que dejara de estar tan nerviosa – Kagome escucha… yo te tengo y no te voy a soltar… - ahora ayúdame a y trata de subir

Entonces se podía ver como poco a poco Kagome comenzaba a subir para poder llegar a la borda otra vez. Ya estaba ahí e Inuyasha seguía jalándola, hasta que llegaron hasta arriba ambos cayeron, por el cansancio y para poder recuperarse del susto; Inuyasha por casi haberse tirado con ella y Kagome por casi haber muerto, de no haber sido por Inuyasha… Ambos quedaron tirados en el suelo Kagome tenía parte del vestido y de las mallas levantado dejándola en una posición muy seductora para cualquier hombre, pero para Inuyasha eso ya no era más de su importancia sino de que ella estaba bien. Él de a poco comenzó a pararse de nuevo hasta quedar hincado al lado de ella, ella dejó los brazos a los lados, dejándola como en una situación de que algo fuera a hacer con Inuyasha. En eso Inuyasha apoya sus manos al lado del cuerpo de Kagome. Pero llegan los guardias que hace pocos minutos habían escuchado los gritos de Kagome.

G 1: mira primero a Inuyasha y luego pasa su vista hacia Kagome que yacía en una posición un poco seductora para el lugar, la hora y el tiempo para estar así, apunta a Inuyasha y le grita a todo pulmón – ponte de pie y no muevas ni un centímetro!

G 2: - Venga conmigo señorita – dice tomando a Kagome un brazo para pararla del suelo.

Para entonces Inuyasha ya se había parado y había levantado los brazos. El 1º guardia le tomó las manos y se las esposó por la espalda.

K: - ¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de tocar a mi prometida! – dijo mientras veía al acusado que tenía la vista gacha – como se te pasó por la cabeza esa idea!

I: miraba al suelo mientras escuchaba más y más quejas de el "prometido" de aquella chica que parece que recibía el nombre de Kouga.

K: - mírame cuando te hablo! – lo tomó del mentó y lo obligó a mirarlo

K: - Kouga… - dijo despacio casi como en un sollozo

K: - me entendiste no te vas a atrever a tocar de nuevo a mí…

K: - Kouga! – se pone de pie de la banca en la que estaba – fue un accidente!

K: - un accidente, Kagome?

I: él miraba sorprendido como esa chica llamada Kagome lo defendía

K: - sí… - asintió – yo solo quería ver las… las… estas… las… - su dedo índice comenzó a moverlo formando pequeños círculos uno y otro, mientras Kouga veía cada pequeño círculo le completo la frase

K: - las propelas? – dijo chistosamente

K: - sí! Las propelas, me asomé mucho y caí… y este joven estaba cerca y me pudo salvar… - tomó aire

K: - así que fue eso lo que pasó? – le preguntó a Inuyasha

I: miró a Kagome para ver que opinaba y ella abría los ojos, ya que sabía que sino los descubrirían, por lo que el guardó silencio y asintió

G 2: - así que este chico es un héroe! – dijo feliz en lo que le sacaban las esposas – muy bien hijo, muy bien…

K: - señor…

I: - Yashiteru…

K: - eso… señor Yashiteru, solo le quería dar las gracias por salvar a Kagome… tome – dijo dándole 20 dls…

En eso tomó por el brazo a Kagome, y se dispuso a irse pero al ver que Kagome no avanzaba, el también se detuvo, dio una media vuelta y la quedó mirando.

K: - eso es lo que das por la vida de tu prometida? – dijo dolida – 20 dólares?

K: - veo que Kagome no está conforme… - dijo juguetón – que podemos hacer? … mmm… ya lo sé! Yashiteru! – Al escuchar su nombre Inuyasha se da media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con Kouga – sería un placer que mañana cenaras con nosotros, y nos cuentes de tu heroico acto…

I: - será un placer… - dijo con un tono sarcástico que por suerte Kouga no notó pero Kagome sí y echó una pequeña risita irónica

Entonces ahora si comenzaron a irse, Kagome miró para atrás aún agarrada de Kouga por el brazo, miró para ver a Inuyasha… este al ver que lo miraban sonrió de nuevo y levantó su mano haciendo un gesto de adiós divertido…

(Pensamientos de Inuyasha) _Que chiquilla más desordenada… keh!_

En eso Kagome fue a su cuarto en el que seguían arreglando las cosas… y su sirviente personal la ayudó para poder ponerse el pijama… en eso fue a su cama y se quedó dormida sorpresivamente con una sonrisa en sus labios…

Reviews porfa!


	2. La barrera que me separa de ti

**2-. La barrera que nos separa**

A la mañana siguiente, Inuyasha estaba en una de las terrazas de la cubierta del barco. Estaba pensando en lo que pasó la noche anterior. Se sentía bien, pero estaba nervioso, ya que hoy en la noche, comería con los de primera clase. Caminaba, y parecía autista, y sin darse cuenta lo observaban. Hasta que ¡PAH! Sintió el golpe de una mano en su hombro. Dio media vuelta, para ver quién lo molestaba, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio a Miroku.

I: - Hey! Pero que te pasa… - lo dijo porque notó que Miroku estaba como dormido, o hipnotizado

M:- Ah? – dijo "reaccionando" – a no nada, pero parecías autista caminando por la borda mirando tus agujetas del zapato desabrochada, y para peor caminando en círculos… ¿Qué acaso ayer tuviste un paseo del amor con la chica que estabas viendo? – dijo con su voz pícara

I: se comenzó a sonrojar poco a poco sin levantar la vista – en verdad no fue de lo más romántico, casi me encierran por mal comportamiento con alguien de primera clase… - dijo resignado y con un tono de fastidio

M: - wooow amigo, no conocía esa parte de ti! Así que tuviste algo más que romance, llegaste a la pasión – dijo mirándolo más pícaro que nunca

I: - que? Miroku que te pasa! Solo es que ella…. Eh bueno quiso ver las propelas y resbaló, y yo la salvé y cuando la traje de nuevo a la borda los guardias mal pensaron, pero entonces ella me salvó

M: - bueno, creo entonces que después de todo no me superas en lo del amor no?

I: - o sea tú si tuviste algo con la chiquilla que estaba al lado de Kagome? – dijo el comenzando a mostrar la voz picarona

M: - pues claro! – dijo orgulloso en lo que Inuyasha quedaba así ¬¬ - su nombre es Sango tiene 22 años, y yo tengo 22 también, o sea imagínate! La pareja perfecta¿no lo crees?

I: - pues claro… uno de clase alta, con la de la clase más baja… jejejeje – dijo molestando a Miroku, haciendo que el ya casi ardiera de furia.

M: - bueno digamos que el de clase más baja aquí es otro ¬¬ - dijo ya siguiendo su "jueguito"

I: - como quieras... – dijo dejándose de tonteras – y bueno que pasó contigo y esa señorita?

M: - bueno, primero la traté de conquistar, y bueno sin querer se me corrió la mano... y recibí un buen golpe de Sango – dijo ya con corazones en los ojos – pero créeme que ella no me gusta solo por su cuerpo – dijo "con las gotita de baboso" – pero ella es la mujer de mis sueños tiene todo lo que yo quiero... alguien que no me vea solo por ser alguien guapo.

I: - que bien Miroku! Ahora... DEJA DE MENTIR Y DIME QUE PASÓ...!

M: - pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad! – y de repente la voz de pícaro volvió a su boca – y bueno no soy el único que anduvo coqueteando o si amigo?

I: - bueno de coquetear yo no tuve mucho, pero si conocí a esa chica... su nombre es Kagome, y tiene algo que me atrajo, pero si no fuera por mí ella... no estaría aquí – dijo con un tono triste

M: - mira tú... o sea tú le salvaste la vida con pasión? XD

I: - Miroku! Déjate de bromas que esto ya no es un juego – Miroku ante el tono de voz que utilizó se puso serio ya que el sabía que el tono que ocupaba no era chistoso...

M: - está bien... pero lo mío tampoco es un juego... Sango tiene varios problemas, tenía pensado suicidarse al amanecer para no despertar sospechas... pero me dijo que con mi llegada, ella tenía pensado estar a mi lado¿cómo crees que es eso?

I: - bien, pero necesito ayuda... esta noche tendré que ir a una cena con Kagome a la clase alta... te molestaría venir conmigo? – necesito compañía y alguien que me entienda...

M: - como que... – se quedó pensando unos segundos - para que están los amigos! – dijo con los ojos brillando

I: - pero de adonde tanto ánimo? ¬¬ - dijo con una tono que daba miedo...

M: - es que acabo de recordar que ayer Sango me dijo que tenía una hermana, y su nombre era Kagome... por lo que ví vas a ir a una cena con Kagome y los de primera clase... tiene que estar Sanguito – dijo muy feliz, pero serio

I: - bueno iré a buscar a Kagome... quiero verla...

M: -"veo que mi amigo está sufriendo algo más que un simple enamoramiento" – se dijo para sus adentros

Inuyasha, por entonces ya había salido a buscar a Kagome, con un carpeta que no dejaba ni de broma (N.A yo también tengo una que no me separo de ella! nn) fue corriendo por la borda en donde se encontraban todos los de clase alta, cuando al final del barco vio a dos señoritas... una de cabellos azabaches, y una fornida figura, ya que la veía de espaldas, pero aun así pudo a ver a Kagome, la persona que estaba a su lado, era muy parecida a ella con el cabello castaño y también ojos cafés pero más claros, tenía algo de maquillaje, pero Kagome seguía con su rostro limpio, sin nada, ni maquillajes, máscaras.. nada. Se fue acercando de a poco a ellas, y le tapó los ojos a Kagome por atrás, Sango al ver al desconocido con su hermana, se asustó mucho estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio a su hermana riendo y diciendo algo que hizo que aquel joven la soltara.

K: - Inu... yasha? – dijo con tono dudosos pero divertido

I: - ja! Lo dices con un tono como si me conocieras de toda la vida... pero bueno en realidad no me molesta – dijo con un tono cariñoso y con un pequeño de sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero nunca perdió la postura de orgullo – como supiste que era yo?

K: - porque, eres el único en este barco que podría tener las manos tan rías, ya que los de clase alta estamos temperados todo el viaje adentro...

S: - Kagome... quién es el? – dijo un poco fastidiada por que era como si la hubieran apartado

K: - súudhanna! (es verdad) – dijo así como si se le hubiera olvidado algo – él es Inuyasha… es el joven del que te conté, ese que me salvó la vida, no solo una vez… sino dos, y le estoy infinitamente agradecida – dijo mirando a Inuyasha como si fuera alguien de gran importancia

I: - mucho gusto – dijo haciéndole una reverencia a Sango – soy Inuyasha… y creo que usted es… la señorita Sango?

S: - sí caballero, esa soy yo – dijo con un tono altivo… de superioridad – pero como me conoces?

K: -"eso es cierto… yo nunca tuve tiempo siquiera de decirle a Inuyasha que tenía una hermana… y ahora la conoce? Que está pasando!"

I: - j aja… conoce por casualidad, o le suena a usted el nombre Miroku? – dijo con un tono divertido al ver la reacción de Sango cuando escucho esa palabra; es decir sonrojo, sorpresa, ilusión y casi se le sale el corazón por la boca de lo sorprendida que se veía en esos instantes, ya que era la primera vez que Kagome la veí así

S: - co… conoces a Miroku? – dijo muy feliz de escuchar su nombre

I: - pues para ser exacto, es mi mejor amigo, señorita Sango – dijo aún con tono de caballero para no caer mal

S: - bueno me gustaría saber como y donde está… me diría por favor en donde se encuentra él en estos momentos?

I: - claro pero antes, déjeme preguntarle si es que es verdad que tenía pensado suicidarse esta mañana… - en eso Kagome miró sorprendida a Sango

S: - sí, es verdad… lo siento Kagome nunca te dije nada

K: - no importa hermana… ya que yo también intenté hacerlo ayer en la noche, pero Inuyasha me salvó, como ya te conté, pero nunca te dije que me quise suicidar así que me perdonas tú a mí?

S: - pues claro hermana… ahora – dijo posando su vista en Inuyasha – ahora sí me dirás donde se encuentra Miroku? -dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia, pero nunca perdió su postura tan elegante

I: - se encuentra en la parte sur del barco en el ala derecha… si es que no es ha movido desde que lo vi…

S: - muchas gracias, caballero – dijo esto sacó un abanico y comenzándolo a batir se fue del lugar

I: - tu hermana no está nada mal… - Kagome lo miró con una cara acecina que hizo que Inuyasha terminara la frase – en cuanto a educación!

K: - si tú lo dices… - diciendo esto se puso a caminar seguida por Inuyasha

Caminaron cierto tiempo por la borda del ala izquierda, conversando de la infancia de Inuyasha, a veces sus miradas se cruzaban causando sonrojos de parte de ambos, pero estuvieron gran parte mirando el suelo, para evitar esos contactos de vistas con el otro, para no notar esa atracción que lo unía.

I: - y así junto a mis padre tuvimos q viajar otra vez para poder vivir mejor

K: - veo que a pesar de que no tienes los suficientes necesidades materiales, puedes tener una vida muy entretenida

I: - jajajajajaja – dijo riéndose casi cínicamente, pero sin que Kagome se diera cuenta – bueno... hemos estado casi 2 kilómetros por la borda hablando de mi infancia, pero sé que no me buscaste para hablar de eso –dijo ya deteniéndose ya para mirar a Kagome a los ojos y aceptar que le gustaba hacerlo

K: ella lo imitó, se detuvo, pero no quiso mirarlo a los ojos sino que miraba hacia el horizonte – bueno solo te quería dar las gracias por haberme ayudado ayer...

I: - pues bueno ya estaba demasiado involucrado, y aún lo estoy...- dijo obligándola a que lo mirara por el asombro...

K: - quién te dijo que aún lo estás? – dijo con un tono altivo y orgulloso, pero aún así comenzando a fastidiarse, por lo que Inuyasha decía

I:- pues yo me involucro en lo que quiero y una vez que lo hago no puedo salir – dijo haciendo que Kagome perdiera la paciencia

K: - y se puede saber que es esta tontera que llevas a todas partes – dijo arrebatándole la carpeta a Inuyasha

Inuyasha no dijo nada solo espero a ver lo que hacía. Ella viendo que Inuyasha no habló, abrió la carpeta, y comenzó a ver los dibujos que esta contenía, pero ella comenzó a dejar su expresión arrogante para ir poniendo una de sorpresa a ver que esos papeles eran dibujos hechos por él. Inuyasha la quedó mirando esperando que saliera algo de su boca, como "oh..." con arrepentimiento, pero nunca supo que eso no era lo que saldría de su boca

K: - eres un artista o algo así? – dijo con un tono de mala gana – wow, esto s dibujos no están nada mal Inuyasha – Inuyasha aún no decía nada, solo vio mientras Kagome se sentaba y la imitó – Inuyasha esto es un trabajo exquisito... – pero el silencio abundó cuando comenzaron a salir dibujos de mujeres desnudas - ejemm... y esto Inuyasha?

I: - eso es lo bueno de Paris, las mujeres se colan para poder desnudarse y que las dibujes...

K: - Paris? – dijo sorprendida a pesar de ser un pob… - pero calló al ver lo que iba a decir – bueno, una persona de pocos recursos económicos…

I: - vamos dilo un pobretón… - dijo jugando

K: - jajajajajaja- seguía viendo los dibujos y luego volteó para ver a Inuyasha – has dibujado varias veces a esta chica... debes haberla querido mucho

I: - tenía unas manos hermosas...

K: - debiste haber tenido un romance con ella... – dijo mirándolo casi pícaramente, pero se veía un poco de celos en su mirada

I: - no, solo con sus manos... – dijo mostrándole un dibujo que solo tenía sus manos – además... era una prostituta sin una pierna – y dando vuelta la hoja se lo mostró a Kagome

K: - ah… oh! Ejem… bueno, tienes razón – en eso un guardia se acercaba, y ambos lo miraron, entonces para no despertar sospechascerraron la carpeta por un momento para que no los viera

I: - bueno creo que aquí se termina nuestro paseo – diciendo eso le quitó la carpeta a Kagome y se puso de pie

K: - porque eres tan rudo!

I: - hey! Yo no soy rudo... bueno creo que es hora de que te vayas

K: se da media vuelta y camina un poco; vigilada por la penetrante vista de Inuyasha, pero luego vuelve y se pone en frente de Inuyasha – yo no soy la que tiene que irse, este es mi lado del barco... vete tú! – levanta un brazo y apunta al sur del barco donde se van los de 3º clase

I: - ehhhh... quién esta siendo ruda ahora! – dijo en un tono juguetón... mientras seguían esa tonta discusión

* * *

En otra parte del barco se encontraban Miroku y Sango conversando. Hablaban, de tal vez un futuro cercano, hablaban de su romance que venía, de lo que disfrutarían estar juntos y de los que harían para poder estar siempre así de juntos

M: - Sango... – dijo acercando sus labios a los de ella

S: - sí Miroku? – ya que no se había percatado de los movimientos que hacía él

M: al notar que Sango no se había dado cuenta – no, nada... – pero entonces cerró los ojos orgullosos y abriendo un mirando a Sango, se le soltó su "manito"

S: - ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – PAH! Miroku recibió un fuerte golpe, cortesía de Sango... -- (NA pa variar un poco!)

M: - lo siento Sango no fue mi intención – "caída estilo animé"

* * *

De a poco se fue oscureciendo la fría atmósfera en la que se estaba afuera del barco, mas adentro seguían con el mismo ambiente cálido, en el que se estaba muy placenteramente. El sol se escondía en el ocaso siendo vigilado por unos melancólicos pero deseosos orbes ambarinas, desde la punta del barco, miraba cada centímetro y segundo en él cual se escondía el astro sol. Aunque ya había oscurecido el chico de cabellos plateados seguía mirando el horizonte, mientras el viento mecía su cabello formando extrañas figuras, aunque Inuyasha no le importaba eso, solo quería verla otra vez...

Kagome, estaba arreglándose el pelo, para antes de ir a dormir. Vestía un pijama muy elegante, de colores pálidos y de muchos listones blancos o grises. Se miraba en el espejo con repugnancia, pero en el fondo sus orbes color chocolate no estaban presentes en el acto, sino que miraban con melancolía y una pizca de deseo hacia un chico, que logró salvarla de muchas formas una noche.

Kouga que estaba justo en el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, reflejándose en el espejo, esperando a que su prometida notara su presencia. Pero ella no tenía nada reflejado en sus orbes chocolates más que el espejo, y un chico de largos cabellos plateados, de a poco se dio cuenta que no estaba sola por el sonido de la respiración de Kouga, que se escuchaba cada vez más fuertes, pero no le hacía caso, ya que no quería saber mucho de él ahora. Pero se dio cuenta de que fue obligada a mirara porque el hizo un sonido con la boca para hacer notar su presencia.

Kagome solo dio vuelta su cabeza para demostrarle a Kouga que si lo había notado aunque eso no había contentado a Kouga, por lo que él fue quién dio el primer paso, acercándose a ella, y hincándose, para quedar a su altura ya que estaba sentada en un silla.

K: - porque me evitas Kagome? – dijo con un tono de súplica

K: solo no tenías ganas de contestar por lo que solo esperó lo siguiente que diría Kouga

K: sacó una caja bastante grande y fuerte de su espalda y fijó su vista en ella – tenía pensado entregártela en la víspera de nuestra boda pero creo que este es un buen momento – dijo abriendo la caja y dando a mostrar un diamante azul brillante y grande que estaba unido a una cadena que demostraba un collar hermoso.

K: comenzando a tocar ese artefacto – es hermoso.. es un dia...

K: - mante – le completó a Kagome – lo sé – con eso lo sacó de la caja y rodeó el cuello de Kagome con esa reliquia – es un diamante hermoso, es conocido con _Le coure de la mer_, el corazón del mar, es uno de los diamantes más famosos y conocidos en el mundo, es el más caro que hay por supuesto

K: - es abrumador... – dijo si muchos ánimos

K: - es para la realeza Kagome... nosotros somos realeza... porque no lo quieres aceptar? –vio la cara de Kagome que miraba asustada el diamante por lo que decidió cambiar de tema – no hay nada que yo no pueda darte... no hay nada que te pueda negar – entonces posó su mirada en los hermosos ojos chocolates de la chica – si tu no me negaras Kagome, abre tu corazón

Kagome no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando el diamante, mientras lo rodeaba con sus finos dedos.

**Fin del cap 2!**

Mil sorry's por el retraso pero tener dos fics no es nada fácil... reviews porfis!


	3. Más cerca de Ti

III - Más cerca de ti

Dos jóvenes, que se veían completamente enamorados, completaban un hermoso paisaje romántico. Una apuesta de sol hermosa visto por el ala derecha del braco, hacía completa esa escena en la que esos dos jóvenes, no decían ni una palabra. Sus miradas lo decían todo, no necesitaban hablar para leer el pensamiento del otro. Lo que había ahí ya estaba muy cerca de ser amor, pero aún no, nadie nunca ha podido hacer que dos personas se amen de un día para otro. Pero lo que nadie nunca pudo comprar fue que un amor verdadero se llevara en personas como ellas. La chica de cabellos azabaches solo miraba los orbes dorados que la volvían loca con solo mirarlos. Un suspiro salió de los finos labios de la chica, era un gran suspiro con aire de decepción.

K: - porque no puedo ser como tu Inuyasha? Lanzarme al horizonte cada vez que lo desee, y por una vez en mi vida sentirme a fin libre…

Kagome, que ya había comenzado a mirar el horizonte, miró de reojo coquetamente a Inuyasha que nunca había dejado de mirar aquella figura femenina que lo volvía loco.

K: - imagina que estamos en un muelle, en una tienda barata… - pero sorpresivamente fue interrumpida…

I: - no Kagome, no lo imagines… lo haremos. Tomaremos cerveza barata, nos subiremos a una montaña rusa y nos marearemos hasta vomitar, y vamos a cabalgar caballos, pero en la resaca… pero no con esos asientos sino que como vaquero – dijo dejando sorprendida a Kagome

K: media aturdida por lo dicho por él – o sea… con una pierna a cada lado?

I: - sí…

K: muy sonrojada - ¿me podrías enseñar?

I: - claro, si tú quieres…

K: con un tono altivo y orgulloso – enséñame a montar como hombre

I: - y a tomar cerveza como hombre… - dijo divertido

K: - y a… – se quedó pensando unos segundos, dudando si decir lo que iba a decir – escupir como hombre - dijo soltando una risita nerviosa

I: - que no te enseñaron a hacer eso en el colegio? – dijo casi en tono de burla

K: - no! – dijo exasperada, pero bastante divertida

I: - ven te enseñaré ahora…

K: - No! Inuyasha… no!

Pero para entonces Inuyasha ya la había agarrado de un brazo y la había comenzado a jalarla hacia una de las cubiertas del barco en el que no miraran tantas personas ya que sabían lo que pasaría si es que alguien conocido los descubriera haciendo eso.

Inuyasha lo comienza a mostrar a Kagome como escupe un hombre, es decir escupe una gran bola de saliva hacia una distancia impresionante.

K: - eso es asqueroso! – dice mirando con repugnancia como Inuyasha escupía al mar

I: mirando con incredulidad a Kagome – vamos es tu turno…

Mira para ambos lados para saber que nadie los estaba mirando y tira un pequeño escupito al mar.

K: - eso es penoso! – dice mirando hasta adonde había llegado el escupo de Kagome…

I: - observa como lo hago

En eso Inuyasha se empieza a impulsar, pero la atención de Kagome estaba ya centrada en otra cosa. Inuyasha no notaba esto por lo que estuvo a punto de escupir pero Kagome le jaló el hombre haciéndolo reaccionar y que mirar para atrás en donde pasaban la madre de Kagome, junto con la condesa y una señora que pasaba por ahí. Todas ellas miraban con cara incrédula, la presencia de un ser de tan baja clase compartiendo con aquella chica de tan alta clase. Inuyasha al verlas, en seguida se paró de una posición erguida, para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con aquella chica, y toda la saliva que había almacenado, la tragó a duras penas para poder mostrar una sonrisa inocente a aquellas señoras.

K: - Madre… les presentó a Inuyasha el joven que me salvó, ayer en la… noche – dijo entrecortadamente por lo nerviosa que estaba

I: - Mucho gusto señora Higurashi – dijo haciéndoles una reverencia, y se quedó así sabiendo que le miraban la nuca con desprecio – ésta noche será un placer cenar con ustedes – dijo comenzando a tomar confianza

Sra. H: porque ese chico no le atraía en lo absoluto? – Kagome, de eso te venía a hablar nos vamos a arreglar para la cena, vamos – y terminada su frase altiva tomó a su hija de un brazo y se la llevó con gran brusquedad por el pasillo de la cubierta, mirando de reojo a Inuyasha que no sacaba su sonrisa sarcástica de su rostro

M: mirándolo con desdén – joven

Inuyasha, aún miraba la figura perfectamente esculpida de Kagome, alejarse junto a su madre, estaba como anonado, no había sabido nunca de amor, pero nunca esperó que su suerte lo iba a llevar a un lugar así para encontrar a una joven que lo iba a amar con tanta pasión como él a ella. Sus sentimientos no podían estar mal, no podían!

M: - joven! – repitió la señora que venía con la madre de Kagome llamada Megumi

I: - si, señora? – dijo despertando de su ensueño con aquella esculpida muchacha

M: - con qué piensas ir… vestido a cenar – Inuyasha levantó levemente los brazos mirándose a si mismo, dando a conocer su estado de pobreza por lo que no tenía nada más con que ir vestido – eso pensé… Ven conmigo

& .--. &.-30 minutos después-. &.--. &

Megumi era una mujer de aproximadamente 45 años, casada con un hombre que hace no mucho había encontrado oro en USA, por lo que celebraron en este lujoso su reciente ganada de dinero. Tenía un hijo de aproximadamente la misma edad de Inuyasha. Por lo que al él entrar al camarote de Megumi, ella le entregó un esmoquin negro con una camisa y una cinta negra para el cuello. Éste fue al lujoso baño para ponerse aquellos lujosos ropajes. Ya estaba saliendo, pero en la mirada de Megumi había un enorme disgusto y se dirigía directo a su cabello, que no importa que hiciera se veía completamente sucio. Por lo que tomó gel, y se lo acható por completo en la cabeza. Quedó completamente guapo y la cara de Megumi relucía como si hubiera terminado una obra maestra, pero darle un cambio así a Inuyasha no era fácil.

M: - sabía que podría dejarte reluciente! – se dijo más para ella que para Inuyasha

I: - muchas gracias – dijo mirándose en el espejo, viendo como su esbelto cuerpo se reflejaba en esos ropajes caros de personas de la alta sociedad

& .--. &.-en el camarote de Kagome-. &.--. &

Kagome no podía ver con que ropa se vería más linda, pero encontró un vestido azul marino, con cintas en la cintura y en el pecho que relucían si femenina figura, quedó resplandeciente con el cabello amarrado con una cinta azul del mismo color, quedó preciosa ante los ojos de la mucama personal que la miraba con admiración al ver a la hermosa mujer que debía atender. De maquillaje se pintó los labios de un color carmesí fuerte y con una poco de colorete en las mejillas, quedaba completamente coqueta, más las sombras azules que combinaban con su traje quedó perfecta para ir a seducir a "ese" hombre.

& .--. &.-en la escalera principal-. &.--. &

Un joven de una reluciente cabellera plateada, vestido elegantemente con un smoking, esperaba a una muchacha que llegaría para ir con él al comedor. Cuando de repente vio a una joven luciendo su hermosa figura con un vestido azul, con lazos en todos lados, y con su cabello azabache amarrado en un lazo azul, parada distraídamente en la escalera. Que hermosa era, es que ¿no lo supo desde el primer momento? Sus encantos lo llenaban, ¿que podía ser mejor? La tenía ahí, para él. Bastante arreglada, que intentaría hacer? Se sentía muy especial, no era la primera vez que sentía deseos por una mujer, los había sentido mucho, antes pero nunca había tocado a una mujer, pero lo que sentía ahora no era exactamente deseo, se quedó mirando su perfecta figura, sus caderas eran perfectas, la quedó mirando como adolescente enamorado, se quedó embobado mirando su perfecta figura, cada mínima facción, ¿Qué le pasaba? Entonces notó que las mejillas se le arrebolaban en un notorio sonrojo, que lo hizo sonreír bastante burlón, pero su sonrisa era dulce.

Kagome vio unas orbes ambarinas, que se iluminaban al verla así, tan seductora. No podía disfrutar más ese fuego que podía apreciar en la vista ambarina posada en sus pechos, hicieron que en sus mejillas se revolviera la sangre, dejando que el viera el sonrojo que su penetrante, pero a la vez sensual mirada le provocaba. Kagome podía ver, a ese caballero de cabello plateado, muy bien peinado, con un esmoquin que en esos momentos no le interesaba de adonde lo había sacado, solo le interesaba ver en esos momentos la dulce mirada ambarina que se posaba en su ojos chocolates que anhelaban este momento. Que guapo se veía…. ¿pero, porqué no lo vio cuando se conocieron? Su cuerpo atlético y perfecto de hombre la llenaba de emociones que no había sentido, que le pasaba! No lo sabía, pero no iba a parar a preguntar.

Comenzó a bajar la escalera, calculando cada movimiento, cada vez que bajaba un escalón, mirando al suelo, pero notando cada movimiento que ese hombre hacía. Notó que tenía dibujada una sonrisa en su rostro, ese rostro… era tan perfecto, cada facción era totalmente masculina, y bastante seductora, más esos ojos ambarinos que la cautivaban. No dejaba de mirar el suelo, sabiendo aún que tenía sonrosadas las mejillas. Bajó seductoramente, moviendo sus caderas a cada paso que daba, haciendo que Inuyasha se sintiera seducido, lo que hacía que a él se le escaparan algunos ataques de nervios, que ocultaba lo suficiente para que la joven de cabellos azabaches no lo notara. Cuando Kagome llegó donde Inuyasha, quiso hacer notar que era importante e imponente y en un gesto juguetonamente le puso su mano. Inuyasha, se arrodilló y tomó su mano entre las de él y la besó delicadamente, incrementando el sonrojo de la joven de orbes chocolates.

I: riendo por lo bajo – siempre he querido hacer eso… - soltándole a Kagome una risita tímida

K: - Buenas noches caballero – dicho esto, Inuyasha se incorporó nuevamente y arqueó su brazo para que ella introdujera el suyo, y en el momento que lo hizo Inuyasha se sintió muy especial

Unas orbes azulinas miraban con recelo al joven de cabellos plateados, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tomar así a su prometida? Iba con la Sra. Higurashi tomada por el brazo, tal y como lo había hecho Inuyasha, y bajó apresurado la escalera, respetando obviamente el ritmo de la Sra. Con la que iba tomada.

K: - Yashiteru? Vaya! – dijo queriendo demostrar asombro – Casi podrías pasar por alguien de prima clase!

I: - usted lo dijo – decía mientras lo mataba con la mirada – casi…

K: - Vamos Inuyasha? – le dijo en un tono suplicante que solo el notó, ya que había notado la atmósfera tensa que se estaba creando entre esos dos chicos

I: - claro, Kagome – dijo mientras le dirigía una última mirada acecina a Kouga

Siguieron caminando, y Kagome lo guió hacia el comedor, un sitio amplio, decorado con telas, y manteles, todo era impresionantemente blanco, por lo que notó Inuyasha, y tenía todo tipo de lujos. Se podía ver que algunas mesas estaban inundadas por el humo de los cigarrillos, mientras que en otras, solo había gente, sentada elegantemente, tanto niños como adultos, riendo o tan solo conversando de cosas de la vida. Inuyasha quedó sorprendido al ver el lujoso lugar en el que se encontraba, nunca había ido a algo así, y todo estaba mejor cuando recordó que Kagome lo tenía fuertemente estrechado por el brazo. Entonces levanto la cabeza para sentirse altivo y siguió a Kagome que lo guió a la mesa que tenían reservada. Cuando todos hubieran tomado asiento, se les acercó un camarero con una botella de champagne.

M: ofreciéndole a Inuyasha – gusta un poco de champagne señor?

I: - no gracias, no me gusta… - dijo sin ningún gesto de educación

Se había sentado al lado de Megumi, ya que como derecho Kouga debía sentarse con Kagome, ya que era su prometida. Lo que dejó a Inuyasha bastante receloso.

K: - Bueno Yashiteru, cuéntanos de tu vida, eres al único al que no conocemos – dijo para que tomaran la atención de Inuyasha, todos los que lo acompañaban – por ejemplo, adonde vives?

I: - en estos momentos estoy viviendo en el arco de los sueños llamado Titanic…

K: - como es eso? – preguntó curioso Kouga, buscaba poder dejarlo mal ante el gentío que los acompañaba esa noche

I: - es que, yo vivo sin rumbo fijo, me hospedo donde puedo, si es que no termino durmiendo en las calles… - dijo logrando la risa de algunas personas, mientras que Kouga lo miraba con desdén, al no lograr que lo odiaran, a ese ser despreciable

K: - La vida es como un juego de azar, uno nunca sabe donde lo llevara su destino – dijo Kohome una famosa abogada que las acompañaba en la cena

I: - Por lo que me ven aquí cenando con toda esta gente extremadamente amable, con la que me siento muy a gusto – y levantando la copa sintiéndose especial – para hacer que cuente – logrando que todos hicieran un brindis "por que cuente"

K: - para hacer que cuente – dijo siendo la siguiente en levantar las copas, dando a entender el brindis que hacía el nuevo invitado que tenía encantando a toda la gente que se encontraba con la familia Higurashi, menos a Kouga, que reflejaba odio en esas orbes azulinas, de color cielo

K: - para hacer que cuente – dijo Kouga mirando a Inuyasha con mirada cortés, mientras que él se la devolvía con una mirada que demostraba la victoria que él había tenido…

El resto de la cena fue bastante tranquila, todos se reían mucho de lo sarcástico que Inuyasha era a veces. Mientras que a veces le robaba miradas furtivas a Kagome, que no dejaban de observar sus facciones en el rostro que lo hacían ver tan guapo, y cuando la miraba con esas miradas tan coquetas propias de esas orbes ambarinas, se le revolaban las mejillas, haciendo reaccionar sus hormonas, haciendo que divertidas sonrisas se le dibujaran a Inuyasha en el rostro.

Cuando por fin se terminó la cena, Kouga exasperado por las miradas furtivas de Inuyasha hacia Kagome, se levantó cuando ya la gente se empezaba a despedir.

K: - creo, Yashiteru, que ya es hora de que nosotros – dijo refriéndoos e a los hombres de primera clase – vayamos a fumar y a tomar algunas cosas, deseas venir?

I: - no gracias, yo paso – dijo aburrido de la falsa cortesía de Kouga

K: - pero, creo que no te quedarás acompañando a las damas, por lo que supongo que ya es hora de que se retire…

I: - muchas gracias, tú también puedes hacerlo… - diciendo esto último a regañadientes, haciendo que solo Kagome escuchara…

Los hombres ya se habían retirado, por lo que Inuyasha, pudo ir donde Kagome y decirle algunas cosas…

I: - lo hice muy mal?

K: - yo creo que fuiste el mejor caballero de la mesa – dijo juguetonamente, sin notar que la furiosa mirada de su madre le clavaba la espalda, sin poder escuchar lo que decían… - creo, que yo también tendré que retirarme, lo siento Inuyasha, tengo que ir a acompañar a su fiesta de humo y alcohol a mi prometido… - dijo, notando como a Inuyasha se le arrugaba el ceño

Inuyasha, aún con los ojos encendidos, como si acabara de compartir el momento más feliz de su vida con alguien, se arrodilló de nuevo ante Kagome, y ella divertida le dio su mano, ara que él la besara igual de suave y tiernamente como lo hiciera la primera vez. Inuyasha, tenía la mirada con un deje de esperanza, y cuando soltó la mano de Kagome, se fue, dejándole, además un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se arrebolaran, haciendo que Inuyasha se sintiera orgulloso de su don de ser bastante galante.

Kagome quedó paralizada por el asombro y la emoción no notó cuando un papel de tono amarillo apareció en su mano, pero notó por la mala caligrafía y el desorden en la letra, que era de Inuyasha. Tomó el papel, aún no leído, entres sus manos, cosa de que nadie lo viera y lo posó en su pecho, justo donde su corazón estaba desbocado. Luego escudriñando entre ese desorden de letras, entendió lo que salía:

"_Te espero a las 9:00 en el reloj de la escalera principal_

_Inuyasha"_

Kagome guardó el papel entres sus ropas, y le dijo a su madre que estaba cansada y que iría arriba a descansar. Le dio un beso en ambas mejillas, y se fue apresurada hacia la escalera principal.

Su corazón latiendo casi como si hubiera corrido una vuelta al barco, estaba emocionada, exaltada, pero nerviosa a la vez, nunca se había sentido así. Ni siquiera con Kouga, que era su prometido. En seguida paró en seco, ¿Qué haría con respecto, a Kouga? Así que miró el reloj que estaba más cerca de ella, anunciaba las 8:45, aún tenía tiempo, tomó un pasillo largo, y entró a una pieza que era como entrar en una nube, por todo el humo de cigarrillo, que había. Fue donde Kouga, y le dijo que iría a recorrer el barco, y que tal vez volvería tarde.

& .--. &.-en la Proa del braco-. &.--. &

Unos ojos zafiros miraban descaradamente como una joven se acercaba, vestida con un vestido jugosamente ecotado en la pierna y en el pecho. Con el cabello en una coleta baja, y con un poco de maquillaje como siempre. La joven iba caminando, lenta pero seductoramente, meneándose haciendo que Miroku se fuera llenando de deseos de probar a esa muchacha, aún sabiendo que no iba a ser aquí, no ahora.

S: - porque no fuiste a la cena, como me habías dicho? – dijo en un tono de reproche

M: - es que no encontré nada presentable para utilizar, por lo que le dije a Inuyasha que no me esperara, lamento no haberte avisado – dijo tomando sus manos entrelazándolas con las suyas

En este acto, le robó a Sango una larga proporción de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sango tímidamente, levantó su mano y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Miroku. Que suave era su piel. Como lo enloquecía esa mujer con tan solo una caricia, estaba por explotar de emociones, pero pudo notar que lo que sentía por ella, no era el miso deseo que sentía por todas las otras mujeres. Entonces, quiso subir de nivel y llegar a la altura de Sango, tratando de despertar nuevos deseos en ella. Entonces… PAFF! S escuchó con eco incluido por toda la proa una fuerte cachetada, mala idea, como siempre Miroku quiso conquistarla tocando donde no debía. Lo que exasperó a Sango que le regaló una buena palmada en el rostro, que le dejó rojo el lugar.

S: - quieres parar pervertido! – y dicho esto se retiró del lugar dejando a un deseoso pero adolorido Miroku.

Reviews porfa!


	4. En solo un segundo

**Advertencia: Los personajes de Inuyasha no fueron creados por mi, pero las acciones y lo escrito aquí, está hecho completamente de mi imaginación, inspirado en la película Titanic (cosa que ya deben de haber notado).**

**IV-. Todo cambia en un segundo**

Un joven con su mirada perdida en el reloj en una escalera, esperaba ansioso la aparición de una chica que yacía en su cabeza desde hacía unos días… El pensamiento de ella, de sus ojos, de su boca, como ansiaba probarla, y ser parte de ella, uniéndose en uno solo… los labios rojos y hermosos de esa chica a la cual la hermosura la desbordaba, esa chica a la que…

-Inuyasha…? - una voz suave y tierna lo despertó de su ensueño

-Kagome – dijo volteando y vio a esa mujer con un sonrojo que la hacía lucir más hermosa que cualquier mujer en el mundo entero, con ese vestido ajustado… unos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza rápidamente, se vio a si mismo abriendo suavemente ese vestido mientras palpaba una piel suave y tersa, escuchando sus jadeos… lo que lo hizo sonreír y mirar con ternura a su mujer que tenía enfrente suyo.

-Bueno… aquí me tienes… - dijo expectante a lo que venía ahora

-"Aquí te tengo…" – pensó ampliando su sonrisa, bastante traviesa, lo que no dejaba a aquella chica borrar su sonrojo, cuando entonces recordó para que la había llamado – quieres ir a un fiesta de verdad?

Kagome rió nerviosa por la pregunta, a que se refería este hombre?... muy adentro, lo deseaba, tal vez solo un poco, pero es que las facciones de su rostro, su cuerpo fornido y musculoso, porque no podía pensar en Kouga, y en vez miraba esos ojos dorados que tenían un fuego que la hipnotizaba, como nunca había hecho nadie, porque no podía ser él en vez de Kouga?... Como lamentaba no poder estar con él, pero ya estaba fijado todo el acuerdo para su boda con ese joven rico… solo por problemas de dinero debía casarse con él! Aunque no dudaba que era un hombre muy caballeroso, con un cuerpo bastante fornido, y una sonrisa hipnotizante, pero porque no podía quererlo como todos querían? Que Injusta era la vida… entonces vio al caballero enfrente de ella, tomar una postura superior y acomodar el brazo para que ella lo introdujera en él. Lo tomó con honor y con la cabeza en alta, bastante divertida si se me permite decir, se fue junto a él, y mientras pensaba no notó que llegaron a la popa del barco, muy cerca el uno del otro, pero el lugar nunca había sido visto por Kagome.

Era un lugar en el que difícilmente se podía notar algo, era como un piso más debajo de en la parte de la popa, en la cual todo el mundo era de una clase baja, por lo que Kagome, no sabía si alegrarse de poder pasar una noche en libertad de las exigencias de la clase alta, o asustarse porque todos ahí podían juzgarla mal por como eran todos allá arriba.

Entonces, vio al joven que estaba a su lado instarla a que siguiera bajando por la ancha escalera que había. El cuarto estaba inundad por un bullicio impresionante, más música tocada por personas que estaban ahí debajo de un escenario en el cual habían varias parejas bailando, todas con unos trajes bastante simples y sucios, si no es imprudente que lo mencione. Kagome miraba intrigada todo lo que la rodeaba. Nunca había visto algo tan… libre de reglas, era fascinante. Entonces sintió que el brazo de Inuyasha se debilitaba y se posaba en su cadera, y la dejaba sentada junto a una mesita a unos dos metros del escenario. Entonces Inuyasha, fue donde una pequeña niña, de ojos color café, de aproximadamente unos 7 años, muy parecida a Kagome, llamada Rin, con la cual estuvo bailando un buen rato. Kagome en tanto se había ido relajando, mientras veía a Rin y a Inuyasha bailar, y tomaba un vaso de cerveza que se encontraba ahí.

-Rin, ya te busca tu padre, ve con él, yo por mientras me iré a sentar con aquella joven – dijo apuntando a Kagome, a lo cual Rin le puso una cara de capricho – no te preocupes, sigues siendo mi bailarina preferida! – y dicho esto ella se fue sonriendo donde un caballero,que ya se estaba retirando, junto con otros dos adolescentes, que debían de ser sus hermanos.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de Kagome, vio como ella bebía, apresuradamente, su segundo vaso de cerveza, atragantándose con ella, y la quedó mirando, divertido y sorprendido a la vez, que no fue desapercibido por esos orbes chocolates, que al notarlo, se detuvo en su tarea de beber, y lo quedo mirando, a la vez que respiraba agitada.

-Que? Crees que una mujer de la clase alta no puede tomar como hombre? – al escuchar esto Inuyasha rió, al notar lo altiva y libre que se sentía, sintiéndose feliz por aquella jovencita.

-Nadie ha dicho nada – dijo aún riendo, cuando por fin detuvo su risa, aclaró su garganta, y se inclinó su brazo con la mano extendida justo para donde estaba Kagome – Señorita, me concede esta pieza

Kagome altiva tomó su mano, y se fue con él a bailar. Inuyasha estaba bastante expectante, nunca había bailado con alguien de la clase de Kagome, que se notaba que tenía clase, pero deseaba ser libre. Cuantas veces había engatusado a mujeres de clase alta, pero todas ellas solo bailaban los aburridos valses de las fiestas de clase alta. Por lo que comenzando a sentir deseo, la tomó por la cintura y la guió a la pista.

-Inuyasha… - dijo con un deje de miedo en su voz, que Inuyasha notó.

-Que pasa?

-Yo nunca he bailado esto- dijo ya mostrando su nerviosismo, a la vez que trataba de soltarse del agarre de ese hombre, pero al tratar de hacerlo, Inuyasha soltó una carcajada – que te pasa! – dijo ya lo más nerviosa que podía estar al notar que la música comenzaba.

-Te digo algo? – a lo que Kagome asintió, entonces él se acerco peligrosamente a su oído, dejando todo el cuerpo de Kagome erizado por el movimiento de aquel hombre, y le susurró – yo tampoco

Kagome no supo que decir, que le pasaba a este hombre! La invitaba a bailar algo que ni uno de los dos sabía bailar, pero aún así no se negaba que era lo mejor que había hecho en toda en su vida, ya que lo único que sabía de baile eran los vals que estudiaba. Por lo que expectante espero a que Inuyasha hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

-Esto, se baila de más de cerca

Entonces la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo en un acto rápido, a lo que ella no negaba que era delicioso sentir sus cuerpos tan juntos,... como adoraba estar cerca de ese hombre. La enloquecía por completo, y sus cinco sentidos siempre estaban pegados a él, no podía dejar que su mente vagara por otra parte si no era por alguna parte en la que en su memoria renazcan los encuentros que había tenido con él.

Inuyasha lentamente comenzó a moverse, y Kagome se dejó llevar moviéndose junto con él. Pero antes de que se pudiera relajar por completo, a lo que se sentía estar bailando tan de cerca, la canción ya había terminado, y una mujer los había tomado y arrastrado literalmente, a ella hasta el escenario al que se vieron obligados a subir. Solo estaban ellos dos, por lo que Inuyasha, se quitó los zapatos, y comenzó a hacer movimientos con los pies para incitarla a que lo imitara. Y ella lo hizo. Se quitó las zapatos, e imitó fácilmente los movimientos que hacía su acompañante, y a cada movimiento se escuchaba el griterío que le mandaba la gente de debajo de escenario para apoyarla, sabiendo que ella era de clase alta, pero la aceptaron en seguida, ya quer cualquier persona de clase alta hubiera rechazado el lugar, pero ella no lo había hecho.

Inuyasha, ya bastante divertido completaba sus movimientos con los pies, siendo fácilmente igualado, y a veces hasta mejorado por esa chica que estaba a su lado, y que rondaba su cabeza. Kagome, por lo que parecía también bastante divertida le gustaba seguirle el juego a quién la miraba intensamente, mas era apoyada por todo el público, lo que le daba ánimos. Hace cuanto que no vivía una experiencia así? Como le gustaba estar siempre al lado de toda esa gente, y de Inuyasha. Ella pertenecía a ese mundo. No podía seguir viviendo sabiendo que había un lugar en el que podías ser libre, libre de las cadenas de la educación, de la clase alta, de los compromisos. Poder ser feliz… junto a él…

Cuando por fin terminaron con su número competitivo, subieron varias parejas más, mientras la música cambiaba a una agitada, con la cual Kagome se puso bastante nerviosa, por lo que intentó bajar del escenario, lo que no fue desapercibido por su pareja. Inuyasha al notar lo que Kagome quería hacer la tomó del brazo y la atrajo fuertemente a su cuerpo masculino.

-Me concede esta pieza? – dijo lo suficientemente serio para que Kagome se quedara estática junto a su pecho.

Inuyasha sintió como ella asentía suavemente con la cara escondida en su pecho. Kagome se alejó un poco y lo miró a los ojos. Ese fuego que tenían le demostraban… no, no podía ser… le mostraban... deseo? Como podía ser eso! Como podía fijarse en alguien así! Si en esta sala ya había varias personas más libres que ella… además de su compromiso con Kouga… KOUGA! Maldición que hora serían?... Por que no tomarse la noche… libre? Porque no ser feliz solo… 1 vez?...

Kagome tomó aire, ya estaba lista para disfrutar todo lo que fuera necesario.

& .--. &.- En la habitación Higurashi -. &.--. &

En la habitación Higurashi, había un joven que cobijaba con sus brazos a un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros. Ambos se encontraban sentados en un sillón, en la habitación privada de la Srta. SangoHigurashi, en la cual estaba siendo cobijada por los musculosos, y, porque no mencionar deliciosos brazos de un hombre que la miraba con su penetrante vista zafiro. Como disfrutaban estar así. Como deseaban estar así para siempre. Como deseaban que nadie nunca los separara nunca. Como esperaban que después de esto, nada cambiara.

Ambos yacían con una sonrisa en aquel sillón, en el cual ambos habían mostrado sus sentimientos más ocultos, resumido en una sola palabra, amor. Yacían sin ninguna prenda en aquel sillón, el cual era el único testigo que supo lo que pasó en ese cuarto… el único que presenció y sintió el amor que compartían los dos jóvenes en el. Teniendo toda su atención en el otro, cada movimiento, cada caricia compartida. Una promesa que comprometía quedara en el alma y cuerpo de ambos seres.

Para Miroku, era una vista deliciosa. Mirara desde esa perspectiva a "su" mujer media adormilada entre sus brazos. Con el cabello arrebolotado por todo su cuerpo y algunos cabellos rebeldes que se pegaban a su rostro, que se encontraba perlado de sudor. Con las mejillas arreboladas en un rosa intenso, que le demostraba lo mucho que lo había disfrutado. Nadie sabía, ni llegaba cerca de pensar el mucho amor que sentí por esa muchacha en ese momento. La adoraba, la deseaba, la amaba….

& .--. &.- En el "sótano" de 3ª clase -. &.--. &

Subidos en el escenario acompañados de una música más bien relajante, se encontraban en un baile más o menos, lento, una joven pareja de enamorados, bailando una pieza de algún vals. Se encontraban tan cerca que, si les preguntaras, jurarían que su corazón les saldría por la boca en cualquier momento.

Kagome con la cabeza, en el pecho del joven de ojos dorados, bailaba al ritmo de la canción, junto con el musculoso cuerpo que la tenía agarrada de la cintura y de su hombro. Que sentía? Porque sentía mariposas en el estómago estando segura de que no tenía indigestión?... Ya había bailado así varias veces junto a Kouga, pero porque? Con Kouga… no sentía más que… a un compañero… a un… amigo… porque junto a Inuyasha lo veía todo diferente? Sumida en sus pensamientos nunca notó que unos ojos los miraban desde la escalera.

Si, era así, ahí estaba dos sirvientes de Kouga buscándola por todo el barco y la encontraron bailando junto con el joven Yashiteru con el que habían cenado hace unas cuantas horas. El sirviente llamado Hakkaku junto con el otro hombre, Ginta, al ubicar a la joven se retiraron, lentamente, para no ser divisados. Y antes de que lo notaran ya estaban con Kouga, informándole de lo que acaban de ver en aquel lugar.

Inuyasha, tenía en sus brazos a la mujer que encontraba la más hermosa del mundo en esos momentos. Con la piel más suave que la seda, disfrutaba acariciando sus brazos en aquel baile, en el cual se sentía más dichoso que cualquier hombre en ese barco, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban, pero notó que la música ya llegaba a su fin… Maldición, deseaba que ese momento perdurara para siempre. Pero, la música dejó de sonar y vio como ella levantaba su cabeza de su pecho, con una mirada muy risueña, y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Pero tampoco dejó pasar lo arrebolada de sus mejillas, rojas como si recién hubiera estado encerrada en un horno. Sintiéndose orgulloso por sus logros en esa mujer la tomó de la mano, y bajaron juntos del escenario.

Inuyasha, la guió hacia el reloj que había en la escalera.

-Bueno, creo que aquí te dejo… - dijo sintiendo un poco de retorcijones en el estómago por esas palabras, ya que de alguna manera sentía que algo iba a pasar, y tenía el presentimiento de que no era nada bueno.

-Muchas gracias, señor Yashiteru – dijo Kagome con las mejillas aún rojas a más no poder – he tenido una noche encantadora junto a ud, espero… - pero en ese momento fue interrumpido por él

-Vamos, preciosa, tutéame, estuvimos juntos toda la noche, y me tratas de usted? – Y con ojos suplicantes – dime Inuyasha…

-Si… - lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, estaba casi hipnotizada viendo el dorado de sus orbes – Inuyasha…

-Adiós, Kagome…

Y dicho esto, se arrodilló, tomó su mano entre las suyas, y la besó como hizo varias veces hoy, dejando de nuevo a una Kagome muy sonrojada, con una notoria sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba en las nubes¿existía algo mejor que eso? Lo dudaba… No sabía aún lo que sentía por él, pero sabía que era algo intenso. Sumida en sus pensamientos, escucho como sonaba el reloj anunciando que eran las 3:00 en punto de la mañana. Miró el reloj, y al notar que era tan tarde no supo como pero en seguida estuvo en su habitación. Al llegar, notó que Kouga estaba dormida en la pieza contigua, escuchaba su respiración lenta y tranquila, por la puerta abierta, por lo que supuso que ese era su estado, totalmente dormido.

Entró a su cuarto, cepilló su cabello e hizo una trenza con él para poder ir a dormir tranquila.

& .--. &.- En la habitación 603 de 3ª clase -. &.--. &

Sabía que el sueño no le llegaría tan pronto como a su camarada, que por su sonrisa sabía que algo había hecho ese día. Aún sentí el aroma a esa chica pegada en su camisa, y en todo su cuerpo, aún anhelaba volver a sentir el aroma de su cabello deleitándolo hasta tal punto en que se sentía volando.

Se quedó pensando en la hermosura de su rostro, en lo suave de su piel, en fin, en cada cualidad de Kagome. Hasta que lo venció un inesperado sueño.

& .--. &.- En la cubierta privada de la habitación de los Higurashi-. &.--. &

Se encontraban Kouga y una somnolienta Kagome tomando el desayuno. Kagome se encontraba tomando un café, mientras que Kouga solo tomaba uno de los más caros tes de Oriente que se encontraban para el desayuno en aquel lugar. Había un silencio sepulcral, que hasta ahora no tenía intención de ser roto por ninguna de los dos.

-Esperaba que vinieras a mi anoche – dijo Kouga con un tono, falsamente inocente, y suplicante

-Estuve ocupada – dijo como si nada, tomando otro sorbo a su café

-Ocupada haciendo que? – dijo comenzando a perder los estribos – bailando con Yashiteru en el sótano de 3ª clase? Crees que eso estaría aceptado por tu madre!

-No tienes derecho a gritarme, Kouga – dijo tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía- Yo soy… tu prometida! – terminó diciendo esto en un involuntario sollozo

-Mí prometida…. MI PROMETIDA! – dijo parándose, dejando a Kagome más asustada que nunca, tomó la mesa, y la tiró hacia el lado vacío de con una fuerza brutal, y rápidamente apoyarse en los codos de la silla de Kagome, con ella sollozandoy estrujándose de miedo – EXACTO! Eres mi prometida, y no por ley aún, esposa, por lo que deberías respetarme más, entiendes! – dijo gritándole en la cara, a solo 5 centímetros de su cara.

En eso Kouga se fue alterado de esa habitación. Kagome comenzó con suaves sollozos y se echó al suelo comenzando a derramar lágrimas sin parar, intentando ayudar a su mucama que empezaba a ordenar el desastre creado por Kouga.

-No se preocupe milady, yo lo arreglo – dijo tratando de detener a Kagome que con las manos temblorosas insistía en ayudar, con fuertes sollozos escapando de su garganta

-No pasó nada, Chiharu, no te preocupes, yo lo arregló – dijo a la vez que su mucama seguía deteniéndola – Esto… maldición – dijo abrazando a Chiharu y dando rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, que no pudo retener por el miedo y el dolor que sintió cuando Kouga le habló así.

-No se preocupe milady, todo estarás bien – dijo mientras frotaba su espalda abrazándola, como sabía no haría su madre si supiera lo que había pasado

Como le dolía, como la atemorizaba de lo que era capaz Kouga, hoy rompió casi todo ahí, y la amenazó con una brusquedad impresionante. Estaba muy asustada, como deseaba que Inuyasha se encontrara ahí, no sabía porque, pero necesitaba un abrazo reconfortante de él. Así como ayer en la noche cuando bailaron tan cerca. Entre esto ella seguía llorando y soltando dolorosos sollozos, a lo que se fue a su habitación y se arregló de nuevo, se puso otro vestido y se rehizo el maquillaje que había quedad deshecho con su llanto.

& .--. &.- En la proa del braco de 1ª clase-. &.--. &

Inuyasha, se encontraba viendo a unas personas enseñar a un niño aprender a utilizar un trompo. Nadie le ponía atención. Necesitaba sacar ese abrigo y ese gorro de la silla para tomar sol. Maldita sea, nunca llegaría ahí sin ser notado. Cuando…

-¡BUUU! – dijo tomándole los hombros de sorpresa, logrando la reacción que quería, que soltara un grito ahogado y saltara como gato al techo.

-Que te pasa! – dijo ya recuperando la cordura

-Es que bueno, no hemos hablado estos últimos días… como tú sabrás, tú con _La_ tuya, yo con _La _mía… - dijo pícaramente

-Que insinúas pervertido?

-Me vas a decir que aún no pones una mano en esa delicia japonesa? – dijo con sorpresa, al notar lo poco… depravado podía llegar a ser su amigo, solo por un chica la cual le había robado el corazón… Inuyasha le disparó una mirada acecina, dando a demostrar que no - Bueno… creo que por intuición… sé que eres virgen igual que tu delicia… yo lo era… hasta ayer en la tarde – dijo levantando la vista para ver a su amigo de orbes dorados que lo miraba… "pervertido" estaba demás decirlo que estaba escrito en su mirada.

-Vaya, pues veo que mi suerte te trajo más que lujos en este barco, no es así?... – dijo tomando ventaja de la situaciónal ver que su compañero asentía – Pues, verás amigo mío… Yo necesito un favor… - dijo mirando con ojos falsamente suplicantes

-Anda… ya con tus favores no?... creo que ya sé lo que quieres… -dijo apuntando la silla en la que estaba el sombrero, Inuyasha asintió sin saber que Miroku tenía la vista un poco más atrás de eso, donde había una mujerrubia y voluptuosa tomando el sol – quieres ese manjar americano y rubio de allá atrás… Vaya, vaya, pero si no está nada mal…

¡PAH!

Una mano salió de la nada y golpeó fuerte a Miroku en la mejilla dejando un fuerte color rojo pasmado en su rostro, que aún con los ojos cerrados sabía que atrás estarían un par de orbes rojas de furia al lado de otra mano, libre para su otra mejilla. Tomó unos pasos para atrás y tomar su espacio, sabiendo que si se quedaba ahí sería golpeado de nuevo en la mejilla.

-Veo que la pasas excelente cuando yo no estoy, Miroku… - dijo aún roja con furia, aunque con un deje de dolor

-Vamos Sango… tu sabes que solo te amo a ti! – y dicho esto se acerco a ella casi como un felino

Sango no se quería dejar llevar por los movimientos sensuales de Miroku. No, ni pensar que con eso la arrastraría al placer otra vez. Pero cuando Miroku se encontró tan cerca de ella, comenzó a rozar los labios de Sango con los suyos, solo rozando, nunca besando. Sango al comienzo no se dejaba conquistar, pero con el paso de un minuto ya necesitaba sus besos de nuevo. Lo tomó del rostro y lo pegó al de ella.

-Cuidado Miroku, que yo también sé jugar… - dijo peligrosamente

-Veamos como juegas, preciosa…

Al momento, Inuyasha ya se había ido, quería dejar a la pareja de enamorados en su éxtasis, pero solos… no gracias, no quería ver una película de terror en ese momento… Por lo que se escabulló y con cuidado sacó una chaqueta y un gorro, sin poder ser visto por aquellas personas que aún estaban divertidas enseñándole a ese pequeño niño a utilizar el trompo.

& .--. &.- A estribor del barco donde se encontraban algunos botes salvavidas -. &.--. &

-El presidente dijo que la política estaba en un momento crítico junto a todos los problemas que les había causado… -

A decir verdad la conversación entre su madre y Kouga no le atraía, ni siquiera un poco, sabiendo que Kouga solo quería seguir impresionando a su madre hasta poder tomar su mano al llegar a América y así tratar, otra vez, de conquistarla, pero su falsa forma de ser con su madre y a veces hasta con ella misma no sabía porque, pero sabía que algo no iría bien, por esos pequeños caprichos que Kouga tenía.

Cuando Kagome divisó los botes salvavidas, comenzó a conversar con el joven que había dirigido la construcción del braco, siendo el arquitecto principal.

-Disculpe… umm… señor Sesshoumaru… - dijo tomando la atención de este que estaba a su derecha – si… estamos en un barco el cual no se puede hundir… porque hay botes salvavidas.

-Señorita Kagome… creo que es porque en caso de algún imprevisto, ya quenunca son mal recibidos por la gente en peligro - dijo riéndo ujnto a Kagome, sin saber que esos botes serían algo que salvaría vidas.

-Solo fue un gasto de espacio para ser un braco imposible de hundir – dijo Kouga golpeando uno de los botes con su pie

En eso Sesshoumaru se fue a unir a Kouga y la madre de Kagome a su conversa de la política de Japón. Inuyasha que no pudiendo ser reconocido por ninguna de la familia esperaba en el último bote salvavidas esperando a que pasara Kagome, ocultando todo sus rasgos, como sus ojos dorados con el gorro y el cabello con el abrigo de cuerpo entero. Así pasó desapercibido hasta por Kagome, que no notó, sumida en sus pensamientos, que él estaba ahí, hasta que la tomó del brazo y la arrastró, literalmente, a la pieza más cercana que hubieras ahí.

Esta estando vacía no daba ninguna sospecha de nada, por lo que él la tomó por los brazos y cuando estuvieron adentro quedó un completo ambiente de confusión.

-Kagome, tienes que desprenderte de ellos! – dijo refiriéndose a sus acompañantes de hace 30 segundos, y sin soltarse de sus brazos la arrastró y la pegó contra una ventana

-Inuyasha? No te entiendo - dijo bastante confundida

-Kagome… sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti – dijo dejando a una Kagome muy sorprendida y muda por la sorpresa, al ver que no iba a decir algo continuó – ellos te tiene rodeada… necesitas que alguien te ayude

-Gracias, pero puedo protegerme sola, gracias – dijo tomando altivez y hablándole con un tono despectivo, pero nada mucho podía hacer ya que estaba acorralada contra la ventana. Inuyasha la miró con una mirada con tanta ternura que otra vez la había dejado muda, porque había tanto cariño en él? Porque?

**A pesar, de que la luna no brille, mañana  
****Me dará igual, con solo verte reír  
****Es lo que me hace feliz, mi alma.  
(**_Alex Ubago – A gritos de esperanza_

-Kagome… - dijo casi con tono lastimero – ellos te tienen rodeada, ahora puedes salvarte porque aún tienes el poder en tus manos, pero – dijo separándose un poco… solo un poco y tomando un tono un poco más serio, pero aún así siendo igual de cariñoso- … pero pronto van a extinguir el fuego que hay en ti, ese fuego que amo… Kagome…

Dijo acercándose con los labios entreabiertos, pero con los ojos entreabiertos, ansiando una, solo una pequeña caricia de aquella mujer, solo una de esos rojos labios que en esos momentos yacían a solo centímetros de los suyos.

**Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,  
****Si tu estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,  
****Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos,  
****Y me muero por probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti...  
****Solo dime que si...  
(**_Reik – que vida la mía_

Kagome que en esos momentos aún se encontraba pasmada por las palabras, notó como se acercaba lentamente¡¿Qué pasaba! Ella no podía… ella NO podía!... porque… maldición, cada segundo era una eternidad viendo como el se acercaba lentamente. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de un líquido salino, maldita sea… No podía… que pasaría con Kouga? Y los esfuerzos de su madre? Todo se iría al olvido, porque! Ansiaba tanto en probar esos labios tan masculinos… como deseaba poder hacerlo, pero estaba toda su responsabilidad, como odiaba ser de clase alta!... Necesitaba más libertad, pero pormenos de un segundo dudó en besarlo o no, entreabrió lo labios, pero luego los cerró de súbito. Inuyasha, que no dejaba de acercarse cada vez más, no paró la ver las reacciones de ella, sino que creyó que eso quería decir que se acercara más. Pero Kagome en un acto ya decidido, pudo sus manos en los labios de Inuyasha, moviendo la cabeza a un lado, para no recibir el beso.

-Inuyasha…. No… estoy comprometida

Dijo dejando a un pasmado¿Qué había dicho? "_estoy comprometida_" resonaba cada mínimo milisegundo en su cabeza , pero porque! Creía que ella la amaba! Que por lo menos sentíauna pequeñaatracción hacia él, creía que estaban yendo bien! Porque! Maldita sea ese desgraciado, que le había hecho a Kagome! Sabía que algo nadaba mal, ayer bailaron tan juntos, ya casi parecían comprometidos, y ahora lo rechazaba… porque el amor nunca estaba de su lado, entonces recordó a su antigua pareja. Una pequeña visión aspo por sus ojos…. No… no podía ser verdad… no, simplemente no podía! Ella…. Kagome… era igual Kikyou!... Maldita sea, ella podía indagar en él solo con mirarla¿y si lo había notado¿Creería que había otra mujer¿Qué todo era una farsa? Porque Todo Siempre iba MAL!... Entonces las palabras de Kagome lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy comprometida- dijo de nuevo, casi recalcándose y refregándoselo a Inuyasha en la cara – Estoy comprometida… con Kouga… nos casaremos al llegar a América… me casaré con Kouga… yo amo a Kouga- mintió, sabiendo que por lo menos así detendría esta tortura que corroía su corazón desde que sabía que sentía algo más que una simple atracción por él – yo… tengo que irme…

Pudo safarase de Inuyasha y soltó un sonoro sollozo que resonó en toda la pieza, salió corriendo, dejando una lágrima en la cara de Inuyasha, que quedó con un nudo en la garganta, con palabras en la boca, con una punzada en el estómago… y mucho dolor en el corazón.

& .--. &.- En la habitación 603 de 3ª clase -. &.--. &

Inuyasha se encontraba totalmente destrozado. Tirado en su cama pensaba solo en una cosa… o mejor dicho persona… y a decir verdad no era una eran dos. Una de esas personas tenía el cabello negro agarrado siempre en una elegante coleta. Un mal nacido que le había robado a quién el quería. Un maldito desgraciado… llamado Kouga. Si ese maldito asqueroso que le había robado de nuevo todo y roto todos sus sueños.

Pero por otro lado quién más estaba en sus pensamientos, había en sus pensamientos una joven de no más de dieciocho años con unos preciosos orbes chocolates tan puros que asombraban, junto con su cabello azabache cayendo por su espalda, como una cascada….

**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
**_Bella reina de solo dieciocho años  
_**She had some trouble with herself  
**_tiene problemas con ella misma  
_**He was always there to help her  
**_Él siempre estaba a su lado para ayudarla  
_**She always belonged to someone else  
**_Siempre era propiedad de alguien más.  
__Maroon 5 – she will be loved_

Sabía que ella merecía todo el cariño y ternura que alguien pudiera tener. Pero ese maldito de Kouga no la merecía. No sabía bien si él si merecía tenerla, pero era todo lo que quería en el mundo. Kagome rondaba en sus pensamientos como un ratón roe los cables, destrozando todo. Pero no, ella no tenía la culpa¿¡como podía? Si ella era casi una diosa era casi como alguien perfecto, no… para él, ella era perfecta. Ella lo era todo desde hacía unos días, la amaba, la adoraba, la deseaba, quería poder hacerla suya, pero sin lastimarla, ni que ella sufriera, si ella no era feliz entonces el tampoco lo sería. Pero tampoco sería feliz si él se casaba con Kagome ese maldito bastardo no podía llevársela.

& .--. &.- En la pieza de los Higurashi's -.& .--. &

-Kagome, te lo prohíbo –dijo severamente una mujer mientras apretaba con cierta brusquedad el corsé de una joven de cabello azabache.

-¿Qué cosa madre?

-Ver a ese sujeto, el caballero, o mejor dicho, el hombre de tercera clase, Yashiteru – dijo con cierto deje de rencor y asco.

-¿Porque madre? – Dijo ya molesta – en este juego terminarás, hm – dijo mientras le apretaban el corsé – perdiendo – y en ese momento su madre la giró en un movimiento rápido y brusco.

-Esto no es un juego Kagome – dijo seriamente – lo único que heredamos de tu padre, fueron deudas, por lo que debemos ocupar otros nombre, bueno tú no, pero yo sí…- tomó una breve pausa y pensó un poco - ¿eso quieres¿Qué echemos todo por la borda, junto con nuestros sueños y esperanzas¿Me quieres ver trabajando como costurera, echando todo al agua? – dijo soltando un sollozo, pero luego se relajó, y abrazó a Kagome.

-Madre…. – dijo lastimosamente, mientras ella le terminaba de ajustar el corsé…

-Prepárate y cambia esas ropas, ya tendremos que ir a comer – Usa algo adecuado.

& .--. &.- En el comedor del braco, de 1º clase -.& .--. &

Kagome comía distraída, y miró hacía la mesa que se encontraba a su derecha, era una pequeña niña con el cabello amarrado en una simple cola alta, teniendo unos hermosos rulos definidos. Se encontraba "echada" en la silla, cosa que era de mala educación. Tenía libertad ese acto, tenía un sentimiento de liberación. Así como ella. Que mal. Su madre por lo que parecía, al mirarla, le dio un sermón, y la niña con toda fineza puso un pañuelo en su regazo mientras recuperaba una postura adecuada.

Estaba encerrada en ese lugar. Inuyasha tenía razón, la tenían rodeada. No podría salvarse nunca de esa esclavitud que tenía de 1º clase. Quería ser feliz, con quién ella amara, no con Kouga, él era solo… un amigo, y demasiado autoritario para ella, ella necesitaba poder tener la libertad de decir lo que sentía, y poder ser capaz de hacer lo que ella quisiera.

-"Inuyasha"…- fue lo que pasó por su mente.

Él tenía libertad, pero ella lo había negado ¿porqué?... lo amaba, era su orgullo lo que no le permitía verlo, solo eso… lo amaba. No tenía hambre, miró por la ventana más cercana, que se encontraba aproximadamente a 5 metros mostrando tonos rojizos del mar.

-Con permiso, debo retirarme. – dijo apresuradamente, mientras se iba, dejando a todos con las palabras en la boca.

& .--. &.- En la proa del barco -.& .--. &

En la proa del braco, había un hombre con la mirada perdida en el mar, lo único que se veía era un amplio mar para el horizonte, iluminado por lo poco que quedaba de sol, que dejaban rastros anaranjados, rojizos, y hasta algunas de tonos morados y azules pálidos. Era el espectáculo más bello que alguien pudiera presenciar. Pero, a él nada le interesaba ya. Solo quería tirarse por la borda, nada más. No quería seguir viviendo.

La amaba, pero no podía hacer nada, ella no lo amaba. Maldita sea dijo mientras apretaba su mano más fuerte, al punto en que salieron unas gotas de sangre de su palma. ¡Solo quería estar junto a ella!... pero ese maldito idiota se lo había quitado.

**Wish you were here  
**_Deseando que estés aquí  
_**Me, oh, my pretty girl  
**_Yo, o mi bella chica  
_**I've got feelings for you  
**_Tengo sentimientos hacia ti  
_**Do you still feel the same?  
**_¿Aún sientes lo mismo?  
_**From the first time I laid my eyes on you  
**_Desde la primera vez que te vi  
_**Ifelt joy of living  
**_Sentí la felicidad de vivir  
_**I saw heaven in your eyes  
**_Vi el cielo en tus ojos  
_**I miss your laugh, I miss your smile  
**_Extraño tu risa, extraño tu sonrisa  
_**I miss everything about you  
**_Te extraño mucho  
_**Every second's like a minute  
**_Cada Segundo es como un minuto  
_**Every minute's like a day  
**_Cada minuto es como un día  
_**When you're not with me  
**Cuando no estás conmigo  
_Night Wish -Wish you were here_

Continuará…  
Reviews please…


End file.
